helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamikokuryo Moe
|image = KamikokuryoMoe-24thSingle.jpg |caption = Kamikokuryo Moe promoting "Manner Mode" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 152cmKamikokuryo Moe. "くび！ 上國料萌衣" (in Japanese). ANGERME Shin Member Blog. 2017-04-11. |shoesize = |genre = J-pop |occupation = Singer |active = 2015–present |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |join = November 11, 2015 |days = |mcolor = |generation = 4th Generation |debutsingle = Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku / Itoshima Distance / Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru |acts = ANGERME, Kamiishinaka Kana |blog = |sig = Moeautograph2016328288.png |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Kamikokuryo's Autograph }} Kamikokuryo Moe (上國料萌衣) is a Japanese idol and singer under Hello! Project as the sole 4th generation member of ANGERME. Biography ]] ]] ]] Early Life Kamikokuryo Moe was born on October 24, 1999 in Kagoshima, Japan. She moved to Kumamoto with her family at the age of 2 In mid-2014, Kamikokuryo participated in Morning Musume '14 Audition! and made it to the final training camp, but failed. 2015 After failing the Morning Musume audition, she began to dislike Hello! Project songs until the release of "Taiki Bansei", which motivated her to be stronger and audition for the 2015 ANGERME Shin Member Audition in mid-2015. In the audition, she was assigned the number #119. On November 11, 2015, during a "Desugita Kui wa Utarenai / Dondengaeshi / Watashi" release event, Kamikokuryo was announced as the sole winner of the ANGERME 4th generation audition."アンジュルム　新メンバー決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2015-11-11. She began activities as a member at the COUNTDOWN PARTY concert on December 31, 2015. 2016 On February 25, Kamikokuryo held her debut event titled ANGERME Shin Member Kamikokuryo Moe Ohirome Event ~Kamiko Shiren!? no 4-ban Shoubu~. The event had two shows, each featuring a different set of senior ANGERME members as guests. On October 24, Kamikokuryo celebrated her 17th birthday at a special event titled ANGERME Kamikokuryo Moe Birthday Event 2016, which featured two shows at TOKYO FM HALL. 2017 On January 31, Kamikokuryo began a solo web radio show exclusive to fanclub members, titled Kamiko Biyori.https://twitter.com/angerme_upfront/status/826415670053068801 On February 17, Kamikokuryo along with Takeuchi Akari held a talk event at the Hello! Project Official Shop in Osaka.http://www.helloproject.com/event/detail/2dc30f72e27394402784cb9e0705278d947678e2 On March 15, it was announced that Kamikokuryo had joined the new unit Kamiishinaka Kana alongside Nakajima Saki, Ishida Ayumi, and Kanazawa Tomoko."℃-ute新曲MV2曲！モー娘。'17イベント、研修生新メンバー、CMメイキング、アンジュルムスポーツのお時間、新ユニットコメント、勝田ヘアアレンジ　MC：野中美希、谷本安美【ハロ！ステ#211】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2017-03-15. On July 12, it was announced that Kamikokuryo, Funaki Musubu, and Yamazaki Yuhane would star in a summer commercial campaign for PIZZA-LA's "Yokubari Quarter" menu item with Matsuko Deluxe."上国料萌衣、船木結、山崎夢羽がマツコと夢のＣＭ" (in Japanese). Nikkan Sports. 2017-07-12."アンジュルムの上國料 萌衣・船木 結、ハロプロ研修生の山﨑夢羽「PIZZA-LA」CM出演決定！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-07-13. It began being broadcast on July 15. On October 1, Kamikokuryo was announced as the new supporter for the show Bowling Kakumei P★League.https://twitter.com/goma201500/status/914484466986319873 On October 24, Kamikokuryo celebrated her 18th birthday at a fanclub event titled ANGERME Kamikokuryo Moe Birthday Event 2017, which featured two shows at TOKYO FM HALL. On November 1, a winter PIZZA-LA commercial for "Yokubari Quarter" was announced and would once again star Kamikokuryo, Funaki, and Yamazaki. This time they appear alongside comedian Degawa Tetsuro."ピザーラの新CMに出川哲朗が登場！ ～ペンギンジャンプで、イチキュッパ！！～" (in Japanese). @Press. 2017-11-01. 2018 On January 22, Kamikokuryo will hold the ANGERME Kamikokuryo Moe "Kamiko Biyori in CLUB CITTA'", which is a public recording fanclub event for the 100th and final episode of Kamiko Biyori. Personal Life Family= Kamikokuryo has 2 siblings: 2 older sisters Yui and Sae. She also has three pet cats named Oolong, Hana and Seira. |-|Education= When Kamikokuryo joined ANGERME, she was a first year high school student. As of April 2017, she is currently attending her last year of high school. Angerme Kamikokuryo Moe announced on her blog, that she will not go on to University. She thought about going in the Spring but she changed her mind. She doesn't have a field shes particularly interested in right now. And when she thought about balancing University and Angerme activities, shes doesn't want be half-hearted. She can go study for University at any age. Angerme is what she wants to cherish right now. If she finds a field shes interested in, maybe she will take an exam for it. So next year, she will become a member of society (shakaijin).https://ameblo.jp/angerme-ss-shin/entry ... 95054.html |-|Name Meaning= Kamikokuryo was given the name Moe (萌衣) because of the meaning "budding plant", and so with that sense of vigor her parents wanted to raise her to always be energetic and healthy.Pocket Morning. 2016-10-12. (Translation by Ro-kun) |-|Nicknames= The following list are nicknames that have been used to refer to Kamikokuryo Moe: *'Kamiko-chan' (かみこちゃん): Nickname used by members. *'Kami-chan' (かみちゃん): Nickname used by Takeuchi Akari. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Kamikokuryo Moe (上國料萌衣) *'Nicknames:' Kamiko (かみこ) *'Birth Date:' *'Birth Place:' Kumamoto, Japan *'Height:' 150cm *'Blood Type:' O *'Hello! Project Status:' **2015-11-11: ANGERME Member *'ANGERME Member Color:' **'Aqua Blue' (2016-) *'Hello! Project Groups:' **ANGERME (2015-) **Kamiishinaka Kana (2017-) |-|Q&A= *'Specialties:' Drumming, jump rope, spinning pens *'Hobbies:' Karaoke, watching DVDs *'Favorite Music Genre:' K-pop *'Favorite Sport:' Basketball *'Motto:' "Warau kado niwa fuku kitaru" (笑う門には福きたる; Good fortune enters a gate of laughter) *'Favorite Food:' Tomato, katsudon *'Least Favorite Food:' Green bell pepper, eggplant, liver *'Favorite Subjects:' Music, home economics *'Worst Subjects:' Social studies, language, physical education *'Favorite Colors:' White, pink *'Favorite Hello! Project Song:' "Jishin Motte Yume wo Motte Tobitatsu Kara" *'Favorite Hello! Project Members:' Fukuda Kanon, Suzuki Kanon *'Looks Up To:' Suzuki Airi Discography :See also: List:Kamikokuryo Moe Discography Featured In Solo Songs *2016.11.02 Michiko no Uta (from MODE) *2018.01.24 Color Girl (from Yumemiru Television) Solo Fanclub DVDs *2017.11.xx ANGERME Kamikokuryo Moe WEB Talk "Kamiko Biyori (Kakko Kari)" Publications Cover girl *2016.04.23 SOCCER GAME KING Vol.52 *2017.11.24 Weekly ASCII Akihabara Limited Edition December 2017 Issue Featured on the cover *2016.05.10 Fresh Yanyan 2016 vol.2 (with Murota Mizuki, Aikawa Maho & Sasaki Rikako) Works Theater *2016 MODE *2017 Yumemiru Television Movies *2017 JK Ninja Girls (cameo) TV Programs *2015– The Girls Live *2017– Bowling Kakumei P★League (ボウリング革命 P★League) Internet *2015– Hello! Project Station *2017– Kamiko Biyori (かみこ日和) (fanclub exclusive) Radio *2015– AS1422 (アンジュルムステーション１４２２) *2016– HELLO! DRIVE! (HELLO! DRIVE! -ハロドラ-) (Thursdays, 2016.09–2017.09; Fridays, 2017.10–) Commercials *2017 PIZZA-LA "Yokubari Quarter" (よくばりクォーター) Trivia *She is the first Hello! Project member from Kumamoto. *Her favorite ANGERME member is Fukuda Kanon and her favorite Hello! Project member is Suzuki Kanon. *She looks up to Suzuki Airi because "her way of showing so many expressions while singing is really cool." *She said she feels so happy to hear there are fans from overseas already writing comments about her. Knowing this, she wants to improve her English with lessons and be able to perform for the foreign fans with ANGERME."[EN Short interview with ANGERME new member, Moe Kamikokuryo]." UP-FRONT LINK. 2015-11-12. *She is the first member to join ANGERME after their rename from S/mileage. *She was the shortest member in ANGERME until Funaki Musubu joined. *Her favorite Hello! Project song is "Jishin Motte Yume wo Motte Tobitatsu Kara" because the lyrics give off a feeling of hope. See Also *Gallery:Kamikokuryo Moe *List:Kamikokuryo Moe Discography Featured In *List:Kamikokuryo Moe Concert & Event Appearances References External Links *Hello! Project Profile *ANGERME Shin Member Blog de:Kamikokuryo Moe es:Kamikokuryo Moe Category:4th Generation ANGERME Category:1999 Births Category:October Births Category:Members from Kumamoto Category:Blood Type O Category:2015 Additions Category:Members currently attending high school Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Scorpio Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:ANGERME Category:Teal Member Color Category:Tsubomi Factory Category:Kamikokuryo Moe Category:Kamiishinaka Kana Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation